Charmed: The Truth Is Out There... And It Hurts
The Truth is Out There... and It Hurts is the 8th episode of the first season and the 8th overall episode of Charmed. Contentsshow SummaryEdit For a complete plot of The Truth is Out There... and It Hurts, go here. Acting on Phoebe's premonitions, the sisters race to stop a mysterious killer from striking again. Meanwhile, Prue finds a truth spell and uses it to find out what Andy's reaction to her being a witch would be. CastEdit Main CastEdit Shannen Doherty as Prue Halliwell Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell T.W. King as Andy Trudeau Guest StarsEdit Brad Greenquist as Gavin Michelle Brookhurst as Tanya Parker Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt Leigh-Allyn Baker as Hannah Webster Neil Roberts as Rex Buckland Jason Stuart as Martin Richard Gilbert-Hill as Dr. Oliver Mitchell Co-StarringEdit Craig Thomas as Alex Pearson Magical NotesEdit SpellsEdit The Truth Spell Edit In 1998, Prue Halliwell had cast this spell to find out what her boyfriend, Andy Trudeau, would truly think when she told him that she was a witch. When she told him, Andy couldn't accept it. However, when the spell wore out, he forgot. However, Prue broke up with him anyway, thinking that it would be better to end the relationship now instead of later. For those who want the truth revealed, Opened hearts and secrets unsealed, From now until it's now again, After which the memory ends. Those who now are in this house, Will hear the truth from other's mouths. PowersEdit Telekinesis : Used by Prue to move a pyramid across her table, to move her table to push Gavin to the wall and to open a door. Molecular Immobilization : Piper used it to freeze a box of cereal she knocked over and to freeze Gavin. Premonition: Phoebe received a premonition of Gavin killing Tanya. Blue Energy Beam : Used by Gavin to kill his victims. Thermokinesis : Hannah lights Rex's cigar by blowing on it. Notes and TriviaEdit 108 The WB episode Promo Darryl does not appear in this episode. In this episode Piper and Leo share their first kiss. Prue says that if she or her sisters have daughters, that they'll be witches. Piper's children are boys and are witches too but since no male was born into the family, Prue, just like her grandmother, believes only females would receive powers. This is the first time the "Truth Spell" is used on one of the Charmed Ones' boyfriends. Paige later uses the spell in "Necromancing the Stone" on her boyfriend Nate to see how his reaction would be to her being a witch but Paige modified it to make it affect only Nate. This is the first episode where a demon or warlock is vanquished by a non-magical method: the bar through Gavin's third eye. It is an uncommon occurrence on the show, but it does sometimes happen, such as when the Wendigo is killed by a flare gun and the Succubus is killed by being set on fire. TTIOTAIH 01 Behind the Scenes with Holly and Alyssa. This is the first episode to introduce Time Travel. This episode scored 4.6 million viewers. Phoebe realizes the demon must be from the future when three things occur - when the demon they're fighting can't be found in the Book of Shadows, a button's material can't be identified and a premonition about Tanya. Due to Gavin having killed some of the people, who according to him, were involved in the creation of the vaccine that would destroy warlocks, it's possible he still succeeded in the task and erased his own timeline. Because of this, it's likely that the vaccine was never created. This is the first confirmation that Rex and Hannah are warlocks, displaying magical abilities. Cultural ReferencesEdit The title of this episode is a combo reference to the TV series The X-Files , because of the quote "the truth is out there," and the common phrase "the truth hurts". The movie the sisters see is called "Love's Deadly Desire," which could be a reference to two films Holly Marie Combs has made: Love's Deadly Triangle and Chain of Desire. The plot of this episode shares many similarities with the original Terminator film of 1984. Both plots feature an 'evil' traveling back in time to prevent someone from being born, in order to stop the good they can potentially do. GlitchesEdit When Dr. Mitchell was killed by Gavin, his eyes turned pure white, yet when the Charmed Ones saw him, his eyes were normal. When Piper and Phoebe ran to the place where Dr. Mitchell was killed, Prue arrived around 2 seconds later, which is impossible as Piper and Phoebe were way ahead of her. Also, Prue didn't have a reason to run there, because she didn't know about Phoebe's premonition. After Phoebe has a premonition of Tanya's murder, she tells Piper she had a premonition of a woman about to be murdered. However, when they arrive to Dr. Mitchell's murder, Piper tells Prue Phoebe just saw this murder happen. When Prue was flipping through the Book of Shadows, she turned the page to the Truth Spell, yet in the next shot there is the Demons page. When Prue was flipping through the Book of Shadows, the position of bookmarks changes in between shots. When Gavin asked Prue about the girl she was standing next to the elevator with Phoebe, Prue said "I don't remember," which was a lie, even though she's supposed to be under the influence of the Truth Spell and thus unable to lie. Category:Charmed/Episodes Category:Episodes Category:1998/Episodes Category:Charmed/Season 1 episodes